Trust
by Everlasting Wonders
Summary: Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami have known each other since childhood but when their relationship was put to the test, how long will it take the both of them to realise their feelings for each other? 'Do you still need me to spell it out for you'


_**Disclaimer: **'Trust' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime 'Digimon' and I do not own them, because if I did, Takeru and Hikari would have ended up together. XD_

_**Summary:** Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami have known each other since childhood but when their relationship was put to the test, how long will it take the both of them to realise their feelings for each other?_

_**Note: **This fan fiction is placed somewhere within the timeline of my other Digimon fan fiction, 'Two Worlds'.

* * *

_

Digimon  
**Trust  
**One Shot Fic

'That's what I said! Were you even listening Keru?' Hikari pouted as she frowned at her blond friend.

Placing his hand at the back of his head, Takeru gave a nervous chuckle as he apologised. It was finally Friday and he had just treated Hikari to lunch a few minutes ago. As they walked down the pathway, Hikari started saying something about how a foreigner had transferred to her class early that morning. Yet, with his head filled with disturbing thoughts, Takeru could not even concentrate.

'Sorry Kari. I was thinking. You were saying?'

'It's okay. It wasn't anything serious anyway. Are you alright Keru? You seem to be having some problems.'

'It's nothing really. I was just thinking about my brother and Sora. Apparently, they got into a fight again.'

'Don't worry Keru,' Hikari beamed. 'Everything will work out just fine. You'll see. So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?'

'What?' Takeru smiled cheekily. 'Are you asking me out on a date?'

A brilliant shade of red tinted the brunette's cheeks as she looked away, crossing her arms. Tilting her head to the sky, she pretended as if she was insulted.

'Why would I even want to ask _you_ out on a date?' She joked with a smile. 'I mean, you of all people.'

Joining her in her laughter, Takeru nodded and they continued on their way home, chatting about various things. However, subconsciously, Takeru swore he had felt a slight ache when Hikari made the comment about him.

_Nah…it must be my imagination.

* * *

_

The next morning came too early for Takeru's liking. Munching on a piece of toast, he changed into a T-shirt and shorts. Grabbing a basketball along the way, he barely managed a 'Bye mum!' before he left the house, heading to the nearest basketball court. Finding no one there, the blond groaned and dribbled the ball. Almost everyone had plans except him. As he continued shooting hoops, Takeru couldn't help but think about his conversation with Hikari yesterday afternoon.

_A foreigner huh? It's strange to have transfer students at this time of the year._ Takeru thought as the basketball hit the rim and bounced back. Dribbling it once more, he aimed and shot, smiling as it dropped into the basket. _Maybe I should ask Hikari out. Like, for a movie perhaps?_ Just as the thought popped into his head, he rejected it. _No, Hikari doesn't like things like these._ With a sigh, Takeru dropped onto the ground and frowned. _What about the park? She likes to take photos…_

At that moment, giggling reached his ears as he looked up. It was unmistakable as Hikari's voice. Grinning, Takeru stood and raced towards the direction of her voice. Turning hastily around the corner, he froze in mid-step. There in front of him, was Hikari with another guy. Eyes widening, Takeru could feel jealousy creeping into him. Since when did this guy pop into Hikari's life? However, no matter how much he had wanted to break their conversation, the blond could not do so. His body was just not listening to him.

'Hey Keru!'

Lifting his head swiftly, Takeru winced as he heard a crack from his neck. Hikari was waving as a smile graced her features. _Since when did she smile that happily at me before?_ He could not help but think as a frown made its way to his features.

'What are you frowning about?' She smiled as she approached him. 'Is anything wrong?'

'No,' he mumbled, 'everything's fine.'

Taking a glance at the guy beside her, Takeru glared. _Who does he think he is, standing so closely with Kari? And he's too tall. He's unfit for her, making her seem like a small fry. _'Who's he?'

'Oh him?' Kari laughed. 'This is James Connor. He's from Australia. Remember the foreign student I told you about yesterday? That's him.'

Scowling, Takeru faced the boy as he looked down at him with a grin. 'What's wrong with Australia? It's not good enough there?'

'Keru!' Hikari gasped as she prodded Takeru's arm with her finger. 'That's not nice. James didn't deserve that.'

'Oh so you're on first name basis with him, aren't you?' Takeru's frown grew deeper as he eyed Hikari sideways.

'That-that's not the point. Anyway, you should apologise Keru.' Hikari stuttered as a blush tinted her cheeks.

'Why should I?' Takeru growled as he clenched his fist. 'He's only been here for one day Kari. One day and you're that close with him?'

'But I-'

'And you're even calling him by his name! Since when did you call people by their names when you just _barely know them_?' Takeru gritted his teeth as he emphasised on the last three words. He felt horrible for treating Hikari like this, but he was too much in his anger to care about that.

This foreigner had just popped into Hikari's life yesterday and they were already acting as if they were old friends. Furthermore, it was Saturday. There was no reason to see him out of school hours. For all he cared, they could be working on a project but it definitely did not seem like it to him. So, it must be a date then!

'Keru, will you just listen to me!' Hikari shouted as she glared harshly at the blond. As much as his insensitiveness was getting to her, she must let him understand that it was all a _misunderstanding_.

'What are you shouting at me for?' He yelled back, startling her.

'I'm shouting at you because of your stupidity. Why can't you just listen to reasoning to once?'

'I always listen to reasoning!'

'As if! If you do, you wouldn't be totally misunderstanding right now! Can't you just care for my feelings?'

This was when it struck him, hard. Is that what she thought? Did she believe that he did not care for her feelings? Sure, this situation made it seem like he did not care, but that was not true! He cared very much, more than she could ever imagine. Yet, those words left her mouth so easily, so swiftly. To say he was hurt was too general compared to what he felt. It was like a harsh blow not only to his pride, but their friendship.

'Is that what you think?' He whispered, knowing that she strained to hear his words. A low chuckle escaped his lips as he turned around. 'You don't know how wrong you are Kari.' With those words, he sped away, leaving the brunette to stare at his back.

Tears pricked his eyes but Takeru held them back. He had never expected this to happen, and he hated it. Guilt washed over him as he recalled his words directed at both the foreigner and Hikari. Anger directed at himself followed as he remembered how he treated the Australian. Then, immense sadness overcame him.

_Why? Why did this have to happen?_

Meanwhile, Hikari stood there, frozen as she watched Takeru leave. At the very second the words left her mouth, she regretted it immediately. She had not meant to say it. She did not even mean what she said. Yet, her frustration had blinded her and caused her to blurt out words that not only hurt her dearest friend, but also herself.

Takeru had always looked out for her well-being. No matter what happened, he was always there beside her. She could always count on him and she knew deeply that he was irreplaceable in her heart. Takeru Takaishi, the boy she had grown up with, and the boy she had grown to love.

'James,' Hikari said as she turned around. Giving the Australian an apologetic look, she bowed. 'I apologise, but I have to go after him. Keru is my dearest friend and I can't lose him.'

Just as she expected, James smiled and nodded. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he sighed.

'Don't worry, I understand completely. I guess you have to let him know that you were just giving me a tour around Odaiba.' A chuckle escaped his lips as he gave her a light shove. 'Go on. The longer you take, the harder it is to explain.'

Giving him a grateful smile, Hikari nodded and ran as fast as she could towards Takeru's home. _Please understand Takeru…

* * *

_

Flinging the basketball towards the wall with all his strength, Takeru breathed heavily as he cursed. He was absolutely acting like his brother! It was out of his character to be so impolite towards a new student, even if he was acting rather close to Hikari. Exactly what's wrong with him? Perhaps it's because he's going through the age of adolescence? Still, it did not give him a reason to act the way he had. He was overflowing with emotions as he slammed the basketball against the wall again, this time not bothering to catch it as it bounced back. Closing his eyes as he felt the slight breeze when the ball flew past his shoulder, Takeru sighed.

Allowing his legs to collapse below him, Takeru lay on the concrete floor, his arms and legs spread out. There were so many thoughts for him to sort out carefully; which undoubtedly, included his feelings towards a certain brunette. It has been so many years since he had became friends with her. It was her that brought him out of his misery when he had to part ways with his brother. It had been her who had bothered to approach him when others did not. It had been her who stuck by his side throughout the years.

Yet, he did not learn to appreciate her. Lifting an arm, Takeru blocked out the rays from the sun with his hand. A gust of wind blew past, causing a cooling effect on his back as a bead of sweat rolled off his forehead. Barely audible, he whispered, 'Hikari.'

'Yes?'

For a moment, shock overcame him as he lay unmoving. After a few seconds, Takeru jumped to his feet, his eyes wide open as he stared at the grinning brunette before him. A blush tinted his cheeks as he looked away, a scowl fixed on his features.

'What do you want?'

She blinked a few times before a tinkling laughter escaped from her lips. 'Weren't you the one who called for me first?'

That caught the blond off guard as he stuttered for a response. 'Wh-Who said I was calling for you? Your name just slipped out of my mouth. It didn't mean anything and…uh…'

An awkward silence passed between them both as the avoided each other's gaze. Twirling the brown basketball with her hands, Hikari could not help but smile as she noted Takeru's unease. Dribbling the ball for a while, she spoke suddenly.

'James Connor, Australian; enrolled into Odaiba Middle School yesterday. Currently, his schedule is unconfirmed. He's an exchange student for two months, started since yesterday of course.'

'I don't want to know,' Takeru muttered with a frown as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Yet, Hikari did not stop there.

'Partner during his stay: Hikari Yagami.'

Surprised, Takeru's cerulean eyes bore into her almond ones as he stepped forward. 'Pa-partner?'

At that moment, the blond swore he saw a twinkle of amusement in her eyes as she sighed. Moving forward, she started dribbling the ball again, stepping past the boy as she eyed the hoop. Turning around, Takeru felt a smile creeping into his face as he tried hard to maintain an expressionless outlook.

'So, you're responsible for him for two months?'

'Yeah, it's quite an honour for me actually. It's not everyday that a teacher chooses you out of a million and one students to be a partner for a foreigner. This shows my English is good.' She smirked before letting go of the ball, snapping her fingers as it went into the basket.

'I was _supposed_ to bring him around Odaiba for a tour; at least around the school area so that he'll know his way around and also for him to get to know the culture here in Japan. Unfortunately, someone decided to cut my introduction short.'

Planting both hands on her hip, Hikari gave Takeru a knowing glance. Giving her a sheepish grin, Takeru rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled.

'Er…I'm sorry?'

'You better be Keru!' Hikari pouted. 'Did you know how embarrassing it was for me to apologise to James? I was supposed to give him a good impression about Japan and the first thing I show him is a fight with you.'

'But-but I thought…thought…'

'Sometimes, you're unbelievably dense Keru. This is usually the guy's role.' Hikari muttered as she stepped forward.

Before he knew it, two arms wrapped around his neck and a warm body was pressed against his. Tilting his head downwards slightly, he saw Hikari smiling up at him. 'Nobody will ever replace you Keru. You're very important to me, and no one will be able to change that.'

'Kari…'

By this time, an annoyed look appeared on her face as she pulled away. Crossing her arms, Hikari huffed and glared at him.

'Do you still need me to spell it out for you?'

Blinking dumbly, Takeru made no response as he remained in his spot. Slowly, the corners of his mouth tugged upwards as a smile appeared. At his change in expression, Hikari chuckled.

'Finally, I thought it was going to take you-'

However, Hikari was cut short as Takeru enveloped her in a fierce hug. Immense joy filled her as she wrapped her arms around his waist, relaxing to the sound of his heartbeat.

'Ne, Kari…'

'Hmm?'

'I love you.'

* * *

**End**

**A/N:** Well, I suppose you would say that this plotline is too original and I would agree with you. Yet, I had decided to try it out so here's the fic! This is my first time writing a Takari fic so in my opinion; I think it's quite well done. However, of course, lots of improvements could be made.

Hence, it would make me happy if you guys could tell me my flaws, good points and also your opinions on how I could improve. Just take a little of your time and it'll do. Thanks for reading my fan fiction and I hope you liked it. Have a nice day! XD

_**Everlasting Wonders**_


End file.
